Christmas Memories
by ps9906
Summary: This is a Christmas story just for all Trixie fans everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie Belden is the property of Random House and used with respect.

Christmas Memories

"Trixie!" Jim called to his wife with panic in his voice. "Trixie, baby, are you alright?"

"What?" Trixie looked around dazed. "Oh, my head! What happened?"

"Honey, you tripped and fell," Jim said as he ran a hand over the bump on her head. "You scared me to death, Trix."

Trixie looked at the handsome redhead. Frowning, she replied, "What kind of name is Trixie? It sounds like a hooker."

Laughing, Jim pulled her into a tight hug. "Well, it's your name and I love it."

Suddenly, Trixie pushed him away. "Who are you?" She looked at the lovely home and realized she was sitting in the floor at the bottom of a staircase. "And just where am I?"

"Trixie?" Jim looked at her in concern. "You're my wife and this is our home."

Nervously, Trixie bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. I mean, I don't remember you." Worriedly, Trixie glanced at Jim. He seemed nice enough. The home was beautiful and decorated for the holidays. Turning her attention back to Jim, she could feel the muscles in his arms and shoulders. This stranger was definitely breathtaking.

"Trixie, it's me, Jim." Jim stroked her face. "Let me help you up. Then I'll call Brian, sweetie. He'll know what to do."

"Brian?" Trixie asked as she felt Jim's strong arms lift her to her feet. With his arms around her waist, he walked her to the sofa.

"He's your brother, baby," Jim smiled reassuringly at her. "He's also a doctor. And he'll know just what to do."

Trixie glanced around the room as Jim went to make the call to Brian. The Christmas tree in the corner was beautiful. Presents were piled underneath. She wished she could remember and she wrinkled her forehead in an effort to do so. Sighing, she tried to listen to Jim's words to Brian but her headache made it impossible to concentrate on anything.

Jim came in and sat down beside Trixie. "Brian's coming over, Trix. He insists that you go to the hospital. He thinks you may have a concussion."

Confused, Trixie looked at Jim. With her eyes full of tears, she asked Jim in a trembling voice, "Is he a good doctor?"

"He's the best," Jim said and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "He's the best."

Trixie allowed Jim to hold her, surprised at the comfort she felt in this stranger's arms. They sat quietly until Brian arrived.

"She's in here, Brian," Jim led the way into the living room. Now that Brian was here Jim couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Hey, sis," Brian said, softly as he knelt in front of Trixie. "I hear you took a tumble down the stairs. I thought you had outgrown that by now."

Trixie looked up at the dark headed young man in front of her. She saw that he had a slender female with him. Puzzled, she looked at him. "You are Brian? And she is?"

"That's right, I'm Brian," Brian said as he examined her. "This is your sister-in-law, Honey."

"Honey?" Trixie chuckled. "Gee, with these names we could be hookers together."

Smiling, Honey sat down beside Trixie and gave her a hug. "You're going to regret saying that someday."

"Do you mind if we take a quick trip to the hospital?" Brian took his sister's hand. "Just do it for me, so I won't be up all night worrying."

"Okay," Trixie nodded. "I do have a bad headache and I feel a little dizzy."

Jim quickly got Trixie's coat and helped her into the back of Brian's SUV. Holding her hand the entire trip, Jim kept exchanging worried glances with Brian in his rearview mirror.

After the examination, the doctor felt it was best that Trixie stay overnight for observation. Seeing that Trixie was embarrassed to have Jim stay with her, Honey volunteered to stay with Trixie. Reluctantly, Jim and Brian promised to return early the next morning.

On the way home, Jim quizzed Brian incessantly. "Do you think they'll keep her in the hospital long? Remember how long it took Juliana to regain her memory?"

"If she checks out medically, they'll probably let her come home tomorrow, Jim," Brian advised him. "Honestly, I don't know how long it will take to get her memory back. All we can do is remind her of the past and hope something jogs her back to us."

The next morning, Jim and Brian were pleased to learn that all of Trixie's test results were normal. Her memory loss, they felt, was temporary. With that news, Jim and Brian entered Trixie's room.

"Hi, sweetie," Brian gave Honey a quick kiss. "Good news, Trixie. Your test results are fine. Jim can take you home today."

"Home?" Trixie swallowed nervously. Her blue eyes widened and her heart beat a little faster as she looked at Jim. "Is that okay with you?"

Mindful of Trixie's condition, Jim gave her a tender smile. "I promise, it's okay with me. Is it okay with you?"

"I really don't want to stay here," she admitted. "If you're sure it will be no problem for you."

Sensing her reluctance, Honey spoke up. "I'll go over with you and help you get settled in. "

Gratefully, Trixie gave this girl a smile. _She must be a good friend_.

Once they arrived at Ten Acres, Honey took Trixie on a tour of the house while Jim went to check on the school. Brian decided he would tell their respective families the news. He wanted to make sure Trixie wasn't overwhelmed by their visits and questions.

"Honey, this house is beautiful," Trixie said in awe. "Jim must have a lot of money to furnish it so well."

Honey laughed to herself. "That is something Trixie would never say." Seeing Trixie's flushed face, she continued, "It's so nice to hear you say things I'm sure everyone else is thinking."

They went upstairs to explore the bedrooms. When they got to the master, Trixie felt her cheeks grow warm again. "Is Jim in love with me? I mean, he won't expect me to, you know?"

"Of course not," Honey assured her. "Only if you want to. You and Jim were..are very passionate and crazy in love with each other."

"Wow, it sounds like I have a terrific life," Trixie commented in amazement. "I wonder why I can't remember something so wonderful."

"You will, Trix," Honey told her. Taking her hand, she said, "Let's go back downstairs and I'll tell you about your family. Your head is going to be full of wonderful."

All afternoon, Honey told Trixie about the Beldens, Hallie, Diana, and Dan. She told her about Manor House and the people who worked there and the stable full of horses.

Honey was giggling at one of Trixie's questions, when Jim walked in. Smiling, he had to stop himself from giving Trixie a loving kiss. He settled instead for a pull on his favorite curl.

"Now what have my two favorite girls been up to?" he asked. "It sounds like you were having a wonderful time."

"Oh, Jim, I was telling Trixie about Mart and his vocabulary," Honey laughed, again. "And she said, 'It sounds like he swallowed a dictionary.' That's just like the Trixie we know."

"Some things never change," he grinned. Turning to Trixie, he asked, "Are you hungry? I could fix something or we could go out."

"What do I usually do? I mean, am I a good cook or do I have a job?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, you a good cook," Jim informed her. Sitting down beside her, he took her hand. "And yes, you have a job. You're a detective."

"A detective?" Trixie asked in surprise. "Isn't that dangerous for a woman?"

Jim had to laugh in spite of the situation. "Oh, Trixie, I've been telling you that for years. You better not let your partner here you say that."

"Me." Honey raised her hand in the air. "And I'm going to start recording everything you say. You won't believe us later."

Trixie sat in silence, while Honey said her goodbyes. _What kind of person was I? _she thought. She definitely did not want to do any detective work, not now or ever.

"Jim," Trixie questioned her handsome husband, "was I a good detective?"

"Oh, baby, the best," Jim grinned at her. "How do you think you found me? And you found me twice."

"Twice?"

"Let's go in the kitchen, Trix," Jim suggested, "and I'll tell you all about it while I fix dinner."

Following Jim, Trixie found that her interest and excitement was growing. Jim seemed so happy when she asked the question. Taking a seat at the counter, she turned to Jim, "Please tell me more."

"Let me think," Jim smiled and closed his eyes, recalling the first meeting. "You met me after I had run away. I was hiding in my great uncle's old mansion." He gestured with his hands. "It actually used to be right where we are now. We rebuilt it after we decided to get married."

"What happened to the first home?" Trixie asked, excitedly. "And why were you a runaway?"

"Hold on, Trix," Jim laughed as he gave her a strawberry soda. Seeing her frown, he added, "Trust me, it's your favorite drink."

"Okay," she eyed the drink, warily, "if you say so."

"Back to the story," Jim reminded her. "Honey and you had snuck in the house supposedly to make sure it was okay when you first saw me. I was asleep on an old mattress and you made such a commotion that it woke me up."

_The girls stood frozen in their tracks as the boy woke up in a flash and grabbed the gun. There was no sign of friendliness on the boy's freckled face, and his green eyes were dark with suspicion._

_Hone found her voice first. "Oh, please, don't shoot us," she almost sobbed. "We didn't mean to spy on you. Really we didn't."_

_The boy frowned and set his jaw. "What are you doing here?" he demanded sullenly. "You have no business in this house."_

_Trixie came out of her shocked trance then. "Neither have you," she said hotly. "This place belongs to Mr. James Winthrop Frayne, our neighbor. My father took_ _him to the hospital this morning. We were just checking to be sure all the doors and windows were locked. But you," she finished tartly, "seem to have moved right in."_

"So there you were," Jim couldn't help but give her curl a tug. "Standing with your hands on your hips, a bit of dirt smudged across your cheek, and not even caring that I had gun pointed in your face." His voice turned husky. "That's when I knew I wanted to know you better."

"It sounds like I was a foolish, bossy girl," she grimaced. "I must have changed quite a lot."

Laying a plate of sandwiches in front of her, he grinned. "You were never foolish, but bossy, well, someone has to be the boss sometimes."

Trixie's cheeks reddened. "I feel like I need to say I'm sorry for something here."

Jim noted the blushing on Trixie's face. _I am so glad that hasn't changed, _he thought. "Do you want to know how we finally got together?"

Trixie nodded as she hungrily bit into her sandwich.

"It was the summer you turned sixteen," he began, "but I had been crazy about you for years. I couldn't get the courage to go beyond fond glances and handholding. We were both so young."

"Just how old was I when we first met, anyway?" Trixie had been startled at his comment. "I mean, if you had known me for years."

"Thirteen," Jim smiled at her. "And I had wanted to kiss you since you were thirteen."

"What gave you the courage?" she asked shyly, suddenly full of emotions she didn't understand.

"Well, you don't know this part," he explained before continuing. "I was jealous of Dan. He started spending all his free time with you. It drove me nuts. Every time I got alone with you Dan would appear. It made me realize that I had better quit waiting on you to grow up."

"Jim, just how did we umm, finally, you know?" Trixie's heart was beating faster.

"Don't tell Honey that you know this, okay?" Jim took hold of Trixie's hand across the counter from him. "I got her to ask you to spend the night and then give us some time alone."

"Maybe I should thank her for this someday," Trixie said breathlessly.

"I already have," he assured her, "many times over."

"Did we kiss that night?" Trixie was surprised at her questions. They seemed so personal.

"Many times over," he grinned and brought her hand to his lips. "But then we spent the next few years playing cat and mouse. Our feelings were so strong that I think it scared us to commit to each other at such a young age."

"What broke the stalemate?" For some reason, Trixie needed desperately to know.

"I saw you one day on a spring break," he said as he caressed her cheek. "I knew I could never live without you in my life. I asked you to marry me."

Trixie looked at the wedding ring on his hand, then at hers. Suddenly, she knew what she wanted to do. "Jim, will you kiss me? Maybe it will bring back my memory."

Jim walked around the counter and pulled Trixie close to him. He felt her gasp right before he bent his head to kiss her. He deepened his kiss and then held her in a strong embrace.

Feeling Trixie trembling in his arms, he leaned back. "Did it work, baby?" he asked in a shaky voice.

With tears in her eyes, Trixie shook her head. "My body definitely remembers you but my brain is a little slow."

"It's okay, baby," Jim said as he felt the disappointment rising in his throat. "It will happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning, Trixie was feeling better about things. Jim, she decided, was a wonderful man and if he was her husband she had picked a winner. Maybe they could make new memories.

"Jim, do you have time to spend with me today?" she asked cautiously. "I don't want to interfere with your school. I was just thinking that if I saw some of the people and places it would help me remember."

"It's Saturday, Trix," Jim told her. "I have the whole weekend to do as your heart desires. Let's go visit your mom and dad. I know they have been worried about you."

Trixie noticed how beautiful the home looked with a blanket of snow and Christmas decorations all around. Nervously, she waited on Jim to park the SUV in the driveway.

"Welcome to Crabapple Farm," he gestured toward the house. Seeing her nervousness, he gave her a comforting smile. "You call them Moms and Dad. You have a great family and they love you dearly."

"Thanks, Jim." Trixie blinked back the sudden tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Let's get this show on the road then."

As she entered through the back door to the kitchen, Trixie could smell the wonderful odor of fresh baked cookies. She saw an older version of herself staring out of the kitchen window.

"Trixie!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Belden gave her daughter a warm embrace and looked expectantly at Jim. "Has there been any change?"

"No, Moms," Jim answered. "We hope bringing her here will be the thing that does it."

"Moms?" Trixie searched her mother's face longingly. "I wish I could remember you. You seem really nice."

"Sit down, Trixie," her mother pulled her to the table to sit beside her. "Have a cookie and I'll tell you all about the times you didn't think I was so nice."

"I'll get some milk for us," Jim offered and grinned. "I want to hear this, too."

"Count us in on this, too," a young man called from the doorway.

Beside the young teenager with mischief in his eyes was an older man with love in his. Trixie gave them both long looks but could not recall any memories of them. She turned to look at Jim with questioning eyes.

"That's your brother, Bobby," he told her gently. "And that's your dad."

"How are you, princess?" Mr. Belden crossed the room and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine," she shrugged. "As well as could be expected, I guess."

Her brother Bobby sat across the table from her and grinned. "Does this mean you have forgotten all of the trouble I caused you when we were kids."

"Something tells me that it wasn't as bad as you make it sound," Trixie smiled back at him.

A burst of laughter filled the warm kitchen. Trixie's heart was filled with a longing to know these people. _Why can't I remember?_

"Let's see, sis," Bobby replied. "That's not how you've told it in the past."

"Did I complain a lot?" she wondered out loud. "I must have been a horribly ungrateful teenager."

"No, Trixie," her mother gave her a hug as the room got quiet. "You were…are irresistible, spunky Trixie. And we wouldn't have you any other way." Mrs. Belden wiped a tear away as she continued. "Let's go on a tour of the house. Then we can look at pictures. Maybe that will jog your memory."

"Okay . . . Moms," Trixie said tentatively.

The group followed Trixie throughout the home, telling her their memories as they went along. Nothing clicked and Trixie was getting frustrated.

Jim, realizing how upset Trixie was getting, suggested, "Why don't we look at those pictures now, Trix?"

Trixie gave Jim a grateful smile. "I would like that. Even if I don't remember, I would like to see myself growing up."

Mrs. Belden pulled out the photo albums while the family gathered in the living room. Trixie was glancing around at the photos on the walls when in walked a young man accompanied by a very beautiful and very pregnant female.

The blond headed man made a beeline for Trixie. "Sis?" Mart looked at her with concern. Trixie was amazed by their resemblance.

"Are we twins?" she asked curiously. The laughter that filled the room confused her.

"Almost twins," he told her with a smile. "And it used to drive us both crazy."

"Almost?" Trixie shook her head in confusion even more.

"For one month out of the year we are the same age," Mart explained. "We are eleven months apart in age."

"Trixie?" Diana walked up to her friend and sat in the chair beside her. "Do you really not remember any of us?"

"I wish I did," Trixie said softly. "Is that my niece or nephew?"

"Yes," Diana grinned at her confusion. "Twins, one of each."

"Mart and Di," Trixie confirmed her suspicions. "Honey told me you were expecting."

"We were just about to check out the family photo albums," Mr. Belden informed them. "We were hoping it would help Trixie remember."

"And here they are," exclaimed Mrs. Belden as she entered the room with several books. "Take a look, honey. You were such a cutie."

Blushing, Trixie opened one of the books. It was amazing to see herself in the photos with her family and friends. Occasionally, she would stop to ask them a question about the photos but mostly she studied the pictures with intensity.

When she came upon one of her dressed in a daffodil costume, she smiled. "Why do I have this look of utter horror on my face?"

"Because tomboy Trixie wanted to be a dragonfly with the boys," Mart informed her cheekily. "Do you want me to fill you in on the rest of the story?"

"No!" shouted everyone at once.

"Let me tell it, Trix," Diana smiled at her husband. "Mart tends to exaggerate a little."

"Who me?" Mart grinned with pretend shock.

"See that flower beside you," Diana pointed at a dark headed little girl in the picture. "That's me. I think we both wanted to be dragonflies with the boys. They got to run around and fly. We had to dance."

"But why is my skirt all bent?" Trixie asked her. "You look so neat and even my hair is a mess."

When Mart snickered, Diana gave him stern look but had to choke back a laugh as well. "You kind of fell off stage. But you looked so cute and adorable that everyone laughed and the play continued."

"I guess you teased me about this quite a lot," Trixie looked at her brother Mart. "Did you tease me a lot?"

"Yeah, but you kind of grew on me after awhile," Mart said as he ruffled her hair. "You have a way of doing that with people."

"Have you been to see the clubhouse yet?" Diana asked and looked toward Jim. "There's lots of stuff there that might help you remember."

"Oh, yes, the famous Bob-Whites," Trixie grinned. "Honey told me about them yesterday."

"Well, since you are the co-president, I think you should call an emergency meeting for this afternoon," Diana joked with her friend. "All of us together might cause something in your head to connect."

"How about I invite everyone for lunch?" said Mrs. Belden. "It will be just like we used to do. Then you can have your meeting this afternoon."

With the arrival of Dan and Honey and Brian, the Bob-White get together was complete. Trixie enjoyed the banter of this gang of friends. She felt their love and concern. But she was anxious to get to the clubhouse. Maybe it held the key to unlock her memories.

Finally, Dan noticed her impatience and put his arm around her. He laughed as he told her, "That's something else that hasn't changed, Freckles."

Trixie glanced at Dan. She could very well understand why Jim had been jealous. Dan's dark good looks and bad boy attitude made him very sexy. Guiltily, she looked for Jim. His wink and grin told her that this situation had been settled long ago. She began to relax around Dan and found his friendship touching.

"I am anxious to get to the clubhouse," she admitted to Dan. "I was really hoping today would bring everything back to me."

"Come on, everyone," Dan called to his friends. "Let's show Trixie the clubhouse. I think she's dying to see it."

"Trixie, you were always in a state of perpetual death and dire impending doom over one thing or another," Mart stated teasingly. "Why should that change now?"

"Walking dictionary," Dan whispered in her hear causing Trixie to laugh out loud.

The group continued joking all the way to the clubhouse.

"It's kind of dusty in here, Trixie," Honey apologized. "We use it more now for storage than anything else. But there are some great scrapbooks and keepsakes that we saved."

Trixie looked around the clubhouse. Storage shelves were piled high with winter sports equipment. There was a small meeting table near the window and a much-neglected sofa along the wall.

Gingerly, she made her way to a chair at the table. "What exactly went on in here? Were we a gang?"

Laughing, they assured her they were not a gang. Then Honey continued, "Here's a scrapbook we made of all our adventures." Honey smiled wistfully. "I think all of our lives were complete the day we all me each other."

"Did we really go on all these trips?" Trixie asked in awe as she thumbed through the pages. "I can't believe our parents let two young teenage girls go on a trip to find a runaway they knew nothing about."

"Well, Miss Trask went along," Honey told her. "She used to be my governess. Now she runs the household staff. Mother and Daddy couldn't do without her."

"A governess?" Trixie questioned. "Is everyone here rich?"

"Not me," Dan replied. "But I have my good looks and charm to see me though."

"Don't let him kid you, Trix," Honey grinned at Dan. "He has more than his good looks. With his law degree, I bet he will be mayor of Sleepyside someday."

"Besides, you were the only girl who didn't fall for his good looks and charm," Diana grinned at her friends.

"Hey, that's only because I kept it hidden from her," Dan jokingly explained. "I knew not to touch a girl that had been branded by Jim Frayne."

"Branded?" Trixie hated to keep asking so many questions but the laughter at Dan's remarks made her curious once more.

"Can I tell her the tale of the infamous bracelet?" Mark asked the group.

"No!" shouted everyone at his request.

"Well, I'm not telling that story," Jim informed the group. "Not in front of all of you anyway." Jim would tell Trixie later about their private moments during that trip to Iowa.

"Let's see," Brian started. "Shall we begin with Dot Murray? If that doesn't bring your memory back…"

"How about we start with the dance?" Honey suggested. Then she added wickedly, "And Ned Schulz."

"Hey, I'm not going to like this part," Jim protested.

"Sit down, Jim," Dan grinned and pushed him into a chair. This was going to be fun.

"_I must have danced with a dozen different boys instead of just one."_

"_Yes, I noticed you were having quite a ball. Are you really having a good time? Ned Schulz seems to have the Indian sign on you."_

"_And Dot seems to have the Indian sign on you. You've been her slave all evening!"_

"_Why, Trixie," Jim stopped dancing right in the middle of the floor, then led Trixie to a bench on the side of the room. "You're fooling!" he said._

"_I'm not! If you like that glamour type best you're just welcome to her. I mean it!"_

"_I like both kinds," Jim said. "Dot is glamorous. She's really glamorous. She went out of her way to be nice to me and I appreciate it."_

"_I can see that you do," Trixie said. Then she added wistfully, "Oh, Jim, I wish I'd been born beautiful!"_

"_The other kind of girl," Jim went on, "didn't dress up to impress me or any other boy. She never does. She's genuine and so comfortable to be around. She's my choice of the two. Right now her sandy curls need combing and she sure could use some lipstick!"_

"You told me I needed lipstick!" Trixie laughed as hard as the others at Jim's discomfort.

"Come on," Jim pleaded laughing himself, "I was a teenager for goodness sakes."

"My mom always said a boy only thought about lipstick when he wanted to kiss you," Di informed the group. "We definitely know now what he wanted to do."

"Yeah," Mart teased, "but why did it take so long? Trixie, I was sure you were going to die an old maid waiting for Jim to make a move."

Trixie looked at Jim and shared a secret smile with him. Her heart fluttered with a strange joy that he had confided in her.

Honey was stunned to see the look of adoration on Trixie's face. _She may not know him but she's falling in love with him all over again._

"I think we'll leave the bracelet story for Jim to tell Trixie," Honey's eyes twinkled. "We all might get TMI."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon as Trixie and Jim were walking home, Trixie brought up the bracelet again. "Did you really give me a bracelet with your name on it when I was fourteen?"

"It was the thing back in the day, I guess," Jim smiled down at her. "I guess I didn't want you to forget me."

"Evidently, it worked, Jim," Trixie squeezed his hand. "I haven't run away yet." _Oh, god, he's going to think I'm chasing him. Stupid, you're his wife. You've had sex with him_. Trixie sighed and stopped walking. "Tell me about the bracelet, Jim. I do so want to remember."

"Let's walk to your parents'," Jim suggested. "We need to pick up the SUV. I'll tell you all about it while we walk, okay?"

* * *

_Jim pulled out a little package from his pocket. "It's for you, Trixie," he said. "I got it in Valley Park yesterday."_

_Trixie opened the box. She stared at the dainty silver identification bracelet that nestled there. "It has your name on it, Jim," she said and smiled shyly at him. "Put it on for me, will you?"_

"_You know what it means, don't you?" Jim asked._

"_Tell me," Trixie answered._

"_It means that you're my special girl, Trixie," Jim said. "As if you didn't know that already."_

"_I do," Trixie murmured. "Oh, Jim!"_

_ *****************************************  
_

"You're special girl," she smiled at him. "I wonder what that meant to a fourteen-year old girl."

"At the time, it meant the world to me, Trix." Jim stopped and clasped both of her hands.

"I think it did to me then, too." Trixie gazed up at Jim with desire in her eyes.

Unable to resist the invitation in her eyes, Jim kissed her softly. Feeling her respond in his arms, Jim kissed her with the familiar passion they shared in the past.

Pulling apart, Trixie looked wistfully in his eyes. "I do so want to remember, Jim. I want you to know that I am trying."

Unable to speak, Jim pulled her back into his arms and held her.

As Christmas day drew near, Trixie and Jim settled into a quiet routine. Occasionally, while Jim was at the school, Trixie would visit Honey at their office. She tried to help by filing and doing paperwork. Still unable to have a desire for being a detective, Trixie felt guilty.

"Honey," Trixie finally said, "I may never get my memory back. I'm just not cut out to be the detective I once was. What are we going to do?"

"Trixie," Honey tried to assure her friend, "it's okay. With the holidays, right now business is a little slow. And it usually slows down in the winter. Let's wait until spring and then we can reassess the situation."

"I think Jim is glad with my decision," Trixie smiled as she thought of the handsome redhead.

"He would be," Honey agreed dryly. "He worries about both of us." Honey paused to look at the smile on Trixie's face. "Just how are things going with my big brother?"

Blushing, Trixie answered softly, "I can see why I fell for him. He's wonderful, the most wonderful guy in the world."

Honey burst out laughing, "Like we've been telling you, some things never change."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked bewildered.

"Forget it," smiled Honey. She stood up and motioned at all the papers lying on their desks. "I don't know about you but I'm getting bored. Let's head to the stables and check out the horses. I wonder if you can still ride."

"You know," Trixie's voice brightened, "I would love to be able to ride."

When they got to the stables, Regan greeted them happily. "Taking a day off, are you girls?"

"Regan, do you think Trixie could still be able to ride?" Honey knew the final decision would be his.

"I have an idea, Trix," Regan told her. "Why don't you saddle up Lady? Let's see if you can remember how to do that first."

Trixie walked over to Lady's stall and paused. "Is this Lady? Something tells me it is."

"Oh, yes, Trixie, it is!" Honey exclaimed. She and Regan held their breaths as they watched Trixie put the saddle on Lady.

"Wait till Jim hears this," Honey grinned.

"What will Jim hear?" the tall redhead grinned at the trio.

"Oh, Jim," Trixie ran to him. "I remembered Lady. Well, not exactly, but I picked the right horse."

A big smile broke out on Jim's face as he swung Trixie around in a hug. "It's only a matter of time now, Shamus. I know it."

"Can we try riding now, Regan?" Trixie turned to the redheaded groom. "I'll even let Jim lead. I mean, if you want to Jim."

"Of course, baby," Jim hugged her again. "Let's see how this goes."

With encouragement from Jim and Honey, Trixie soon found herself at home in the saddle. Seeing her progress, Regan allowed them to go for a short ride.

"Just go slowly," Regan called after them. "You don't need another bump on the head."

After that, Jim and Trixie went riding every day. They shared jokes and laughter and began to make new memories. And Trixie realized she had fallen in love with Jim.

As Christmas Eve approached, Trixie decided to talk to Jim. _He must love me_ Trixie told herself. _He did marry me. And he's kissed me several times_. But that was the old Trixie. Did he feel the same way now? Had she changed too much for him to still love her?

Nervously, Trixie sat on the sofa next to Jim. "Jim, I need to talk to you about something."

Noting the seriousness of her tone, Jim gave her had a comforting squeeze. "It's alright, Trixie. I want you to be able to discuss anything with me."

"It's about us," her face blushing as she spoke. "Do you still love me? I know I've changed but I was hoping not too much."

_She was hoping_, Jim thought as his heart jumped into his throat. "Trixie, I love you. Yes, you've changed but the person I love is still there. Your passion, your caring, your love of family and friends, it's still there. Those are some of the reasons I love you."

"Jim, I love you, too," Trixie cried with tears in her eyes. "I'm just so nervous around you. I don't know what you expect and I don't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, baby," Jim pulled her into a tight embrace. Laying his cheek against her curls, he whispered, "You've made me the happiest man alive, again."

"Jim," Trixie sniffled into his muscular chest, "I still feel like we're dating. I need time. Is that okay?"

"As long as you love me," Jim whispered back, "you can take all the time you need."

Singing happily in the kitchen, Trixie thought about the last few weeks with Jim. He had made a point to take her out on dates. The other Bob-Whites watched in amusement as she and Jim acted like teenagers. For Trixie, the moments she shared with Jim were treasured.

_Tomorrow is Christmas Eve,_ thought Trixie. _I would love to give him something_ _special. I can't imagine my life without him._ Suddenly, she knew just what gift she would give Jim.

They spent that evening laughing and chatting like old friends.

"Just what did you put in this eggnog?" Trixie giggled. "Neither of us can tie a decent ribbon."

"I seem to recall it was your idea to wait until tonight to wrap presents," Jim teased back. "Mine have been wrapped for weeks."

"And I seem to remember everyone telling me just how OCDC you are," she giggled again. "Maybe that's ACDC."

"It's neither," Jim laughed. "Mrs. Frayne, I think you are drunk."

"Is that a bad habit of mine?" she asked merrily. "Or only when you make the eggnog?"

Jim reached over and pulled his favorite curl. "Now I can't take advantage of you. I want you to be able to remember it when I do."

"Jim." Trixie felt unable to breathe as she looked at him. "I want to remember it, too."

They held each other's gaze for several moments before Jim finally looked away. "Go to bed, Shamus, I'll finish these. You'll be exhausted after you first Bob-White Christmas party."

_Jim was right,_ thought Trixie. _I am exhausted but it was lots of fun._ Sighing, she laid her feet across the sofa. "Manor House was so beautiful tonight. Your sister and mother have wonderful taste."

"That and wonderful decorators," Jim smiled at her. Sitting beside her, he pulled her feet into his lap. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "Do you realize it's almost Christmas?"

"It's almost like your first Christmas ever." Jim looked at her tenderly. "I got something for you." He pulled out a small box.

"Oh, Jim," Trixie smiled shyly at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Go ahead, open it, Trix."

Nervously, Trixie unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a dainty silver bracelet with Jim's name on it. "It's beautiful, Jim." Remembering their conversation, she added softly, "It means the world to me."

"That was the first gift I ever bought for you," he explained. "Just in case you never remember, I wanted to give you a new memory to treasure."

Flinging herself into his arms, she hugged him tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered. "You'll never know what this means to me."

As Jim held her close, Trixie thought about her gift to Jim. It was time and she was ready.

"Jim," Trixie said as she felt the telltale signs of a blush, "I have a gift for you. It's something I want more than anything. And I'm hoping you do, too."

Jim searched her eyes as he listened to her words.

"Be my husband tonight, Jim," Trixie smiled at him with love in her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Frayne," Jim replied with a catch in his voice and swept her into his arms.

"Jim," Trixie mumbled sleepily. "Come back to bed."

"Don't tempt me woman," Jim admonished grinning from across the room. "I want breakfast and we've got lots of people to visit today. And you may have a present or two downstairs."

"Really?" Trixie sat up in bed. Quickly, she flung the covers off, grabbed her robe, and ran past Jim. "Last one down has to fix breakfast."

"Trixie, wait, be careful," Jim called out to her. Then he heard the familiar thud on the steps. Panicking, Jim ran to his wife.

Trixie lay at the bottom of the steps holding her head in her hands. "Oh, my head! Jim, when are you going to get that step fixed?"

"Trixie, baby, are you okay?" Jim held her close. "You've got to stop doing this. You scared me to death."

"Jim, I remember!" Trixie threw her arms around her husband. "I remember!"

"Everything, Trix?" Jim asked joyfully.

With tears streaming down her face, she replied, "Everything."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

* * *

Arthur notes.

The Bob-Whites don't belong to me. They are the property of Random House and used with respect.

Thank you Diana for your quick editing skills. I promise someday to learn to spell. I hope you realize how much I appreciate all your feedback.

Quotes and references were taken from _The Secret of the Mansion, The Red Trailer Mystery, The_ _Happy Valley Mystery,_ and _The Mystery of the Missing Heiress._


End file.
